


Frank Iero//"I'll be okay"

by UnicornCooky



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, possible trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	Frank Iero//"I'll be okay"

Contents: depression, (almost) suicide attempt, Frank Iero (partly in the warnings to tell you about how he's from after the MCR breakup, partly because you need to prepare for him no matter what), Depressed!Reader, Suicidal!Reader, Cheating!Frank (he's not cheating on you. That'd be rude.)

øøøø  
"Hello?" Frank answered the phone groggily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up carefully so that he didn't wake Jamia. Frank yawned while the person on the other line answered. "Frank?" Frank furrowed his brows at the sound of your voice. "Y/N? Why are you calling me at-" he glanced at the clock on his nightstand "-2:53 am?" You blushed on the other side of the phone and just let it out. "I love you" You whispered, tears brimming your eyes as you clutched the gun close to your chest. "I love you too. What's wrong?" Frank was genuinely worried. "No, Frank...not like that. I love you. Like, love love." you sighed and ran a hand through your hair "I just- I needed to tell you before I leave" "What? Leave? Where are you going?" There was nothing but silence on your end. Realisation kicked in. "No. No! Y/N, no. I'm coming over" Frank turned on his lamp and scrambled out of bed "You're not leaving me. I'm coming over." You wanted to fight back, you really did, but Frank would never back down. Jamia rolled over and opened her eyes, squinting them to assist them with adjusting to the new brightness. "Babe? What's wrong?" Jamia looked at her husband as he swiftly began pulling on a pair of jeans. He still hadn't hung up the phone. "Frank, I'm hanging up." Frank sighed out 'fine' into the phone before explaining. "It's Y/N. She's having some...issues with her mental state. I'll be back" Frank grunted as he threw on a t-shirt that had been lying on the floor. "Uh...okay..." To be honest, Jamia never really liked you. But, she would never tell Frank that. She feared it would ruin their marriage if she criticized his best friend. "Make sure you don't wake the kids!" Jamia called after him softly as he walked out the door. "I won't" Frank mumbled to himself since he'd already been downstairs by then. He snatched the keys off the counter and ran out the door. He jumped in the car and sped down the road, making sure to go as fast as the speed limit would let him so he could get there faster. He quickly arrived at your house, digging the spare key from inside of a fake rock by the door. He jammed the key into the lock and swung the door open. He left the door ajar as he ran upstairs, going as fast as he could. He slammed your bedroom door open. Frank dropped to the floor and pulled you into his arms. "F-Frank..." You spoke weakly and looked up at the short man. Frank looked down at you with tears in his eyes. "I love you Frank. Now leave. I'm going away" you looked down at the pistol you held in your hand "I loved you since we were kids, I felt like I needed to tell you that" you sighed as you raised your gun slightly. Frank felt your pain wash over him as he stared at you. Tears streamed down your face. Frank swiftly grabbed the pistol from your hand and threw it across the room, before reaching up to wipe your eyes. He attempted to conceal his shakes as he spoke "N-No. You can't leave me. I love you." Frank cupped your face in his hands and he looked you in the eyes. "Frank, I know you love me. I also know you don't love me like I love you." Frank bit his lip in hesitation for a moment, then leaned in and smashed his lips against yours. You'd been waiting for this moment since you were in middle school. You kissed back instantly, reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck. Frank pulled away moments later and leaned his forehead against yours. "Y/N, I love you. I love you like you love me. I t-tried to get over you...I thought you didn't like me. You were with that fucking douchebag Gabe. I tried to get over you by being with Jamia. I thought I did get over you but I guess...I guess I didn't..." You smiled. Tears of joy sprung to your eyes as you pecked Frank on the lips. "Now that that's out, let's go watch movies. Lets get your mind off this." Frank picked you up bridal-style and carried you downstairs, placing you on the couch. He sat next to you and pulled you in to his lap before clicking a button on the remote. He gave you 'the look', one you'd seen so many times before. "You cool?" "Yeah. It's cool. I'll be okay." The only thing that could have ruined that moment would've been if Jamia found out so...let's hope that doesn't happen.

-  
"Frank, I had a talk with one of my friends the other day..." Jamia trailed off as she walked into the living room where Frank sat, watching tv "It was something you told her about you and Y/N." Hey, you couldn't blame him, he was really close with this friend of Jamia's, so he told her everything. Frank wasn't sure of exactly what Jamia's friend had said, but if it's true, it'd probably be another thing he'd regret. Oh well. Kissing you was worth the fight he and Jamia had that day.


End file.
